


Карлсон

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Everything is about the dialogues and nothing hurts, M/M, Romance, new flat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Флоран снимает мансарду и обустраивает её.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	Карлсон

\- А ещё Флоран теперь - карлсон, - смеётся Мелисса, салютуя стаканом. - Потому что живёт на крыше.  
\- Под крышей, - поправляет её Солаль, хлопая себя по карманам, и оглядывается на Фло. - У тебя где курить можно?  
Тот морщится, оглядывая пустую комнату, и разводит руками:  
\- Пока - везде.

Он нашёл эту мансарду случайно, подслушав разговор двух картинно чопорных старушек на скамейке возле вокзала, пока ждал поезд Микеля. Качая седыми кудряшками, одна жаловалась, что давно хочет съехать из-под крыши, и как тяжело её спускаться за продуктами, а вторая утешительно поддакивала и предлагала уехать греть кости в Италию, к детям.  
Потом та, кудрявая, попросила у Флорана сигарету, и тот, вмешавшись в разговор, вспомнил всё хорошее, что слышал об Италии от Микеля во время репетиций.  
К тому моменту, как из здания вокзала вышел хмурый Микель с гитарой через плечо, Фло уже успел сбить цену почти в два раза и дать обещание составить список мест, которые обязательно нужно увидеть в Италии, а уже на следующий день перевёз в новое жилище диван, гитару и кофеварку.

\- Сколько тебе ещё осталось? - спрашивает Клэр, когда Фло плюхает очередную, пятую по счёту, коробку на пол.  
\- Всё, вроде, - отвечает тот, двигая коробку ближе к остальным, и та шуршит по доскам картонным днищем.  
\- На три комнаты - маловато, - выносит вердикт Клэр, но Фло только отмахивается и садится на диван, втиснувшись между ней и Мелиссой.  
\- Я всегда могу похитить у Микеля эти его дурацкие скульптуры и заполнить всё свободное пространство, - шутит он, разливая по стаканам вино. - Кстати, где он?  
\- Пытается разглядеть из окна Эйфелеву Башню, конечно, - Солаль говорит это как что-то само собой разумеющееся. - Он до сих пор не верит, что её отсюда не видно.  
\- Конечно, верхотура такая... - тихо замечает Клэр и сжимает руку Мелиссы на спинке дивана за спиной Фло.

Мансарда встретила его гулкой тишиной. Три комнаты, крошечная кухня и узкая, как гардероб, ванная после его предыдущей квартирки показались раем. Особенно, если открыть все окна, выходящие на обе стороны крыши, и дать ветру возможность выдуть всю пыль и все воспоминания, накопленные кудрявой старушкой за долгие годы.  
\- У тебя тут в футбол играть можно, - сказал Микель, понизив голос до шёпота. Нарушить эту застоявшуюся тишину даже он не решился.  
\- Помоги открыть окна, - попросил Фло, ставя сумку у стены. - Здесь не хватает воздуха.  
Глядя, как Микель, пританцовывая на подоконнике, пытается дотянуться до верхней щеколды на покрытой потрескавшейся краской раме, Флоран понял, что, наверное, не выдержит один в такой большой квартире, но в этот миг Микель едва не навернулся с подоконника, и Флоран как-то упустил эту мысль.

Он находит Микеля в маленькой комнате, которую собирался отвести под спальню. Тот лежит прямо на полу, который до этого Фло отдраил, вылив в унитаз три ведра почерневшей от пыли воды.  
Флоран на секунду замирает в дверях, уже готовый оставить дремлющего итальянца одного, но тот, не открывая глаз, говорит:  
\- Не уходи.  
Фло топчется на месте, но потом решается и всё-таки проходит в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь со старомодной бронзовой ручкой. В комнате пусто, и по светлым стенам и по полу, как масло по хлебу, размазан жёлтый свет фонарей.  
\- Я тут подумал, - говорит Флоран, вытягиваясь на полу рядом с Микелем, и тот фыркает привычно:  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Предельно.  
По полу тянет холодом, и Флоран думает, что надо будет купить завтра теплое одеяло. Или даже два, потому что...  
\- Как ты смотришь, чтобы эта комната была твоей? - спрашивает он на одном дыхании.  
Микель молчит, и Фло уже кажется, он сейчас засмеется над его предложением, но тот открывает глаза и говорит:  
\- Только если ты снимешь со стены эту идиотскую картину, - он указывает пальцем на стену, на которой в крошечной рамке висит акварель с каким-то до невозможности пасторальным пейзажем.  
Фло усмехается, почёсывает щетину на подбородке и, встав с пола, дотягивается до картинки, чтобы сдернуть её с гвоздя.


End file.
